


Fridge, My Love

by lupussilva



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupussilva/pseuds/lupussilva
Summary: Michael is in love with the Apollo Cabin's fridge.That's all you need to know.
Relationships: Midge - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Fridge, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Eddy my love - The Chordettes but Eddy is replaced with Fridge.

Fridge my love, I love you so  
How I've waited for you you'll never know  
Please Fridge, don't make me wait to long.  
Fridge please write me one line  
Tell me your love is still only mine  
Please Fridge don't make me wait too long  
You left me last September to return to me before long  
But all I do is cry myself to sleep, Fridge since you've been gone  
Eddie my love I'm sick in bed  
The very next day might be my last  
Please Fridge don't make me wait too long  
Please Fridge don't make me wait too long.


End file.
